disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadpool
Deadpool (real name''' Wade Winston Wilson') is a mercenary/anti-hero. History Origin Wade Wilson was just some kid picked on and beat up by thugs until Nick Fury recruited Deadpool into his Young Heroes program where he would gain his Healing Factor. There, Deadpool, trained alongside Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist and Power Man. However, he became disillusioned with Fury's goals and wanted to get revenge on the people who tormented him. He left the program to become a freelance hero - or a mercenary to be exact - shortly before Spider-Man was brought in. Deadpool's face can be briefly seen on a Timely Magazine cover page during the battle between Spider-Man (in Wolverine's body) and Sabretooth. Deadpool later appears as a video game character used by Harry to beat Parker who uses his alter-ego character in a video game at Harry's place. Teaming up with Spider-Man Deadpool interrupted Spider-Man's recap of his life, deeming it boring as he dueled against several ninjas. He introduced himself and explained that he was on a mission to find the secret base of Taskmaster. Noticing the swords in his back, he began to stress that they would leave a mark before reminding the audience that he had a healing factor. Talking to Power Man, White Tiger, Nova and Iron Fist, he told the group that Nick Fury's training exercise was worth it and that if they continued to train, they would equate to being half the Latverian army. After he bragged that he had stashed Doctor Doom, Nova questioned him, prompting him to show the team a video. In the video, there was a Doctor Doom hand-puppet that asked why his viewers were laughing and screamed angrily for Deadpool, causing them to laugh. Remembering his past with her, Deadpool gave White Tiger a rose as he told her that he missed her laugh the most as he claimed to have sincerity and asked her if they could be his best friend before smelling Spider-Man, who explained that it had been a ruff day. Agreeing with him, Deadpool showcased a cologne of his before spraying Spider-Man with it, before asking him if he was Nick Fury's newest recruit and getting his name wrong. He told Spider-Man that he was a big fan and that he followed all his flops on Superhero Fails. Deadpool soon accused him of copying his costume and told him that it was nice to see he kept his color scheme and questioned if he was his idol. Though Spider-Man told him that he had never been aware of him and he had designed the costume himself, that did not stop Deadpool from making comparisons between their costumes before retreating to the room's computer, which he explained as being the main reason he was there. The members of the group explained their history with Deadpool, prompting Spider-Man to ask him why he was giving an alumni visit. Deadpool explained that Agent McGuffin swiped encrypted S.H.I.E.L.D. files on the secret identities of every known hero. After Spider-Man questioned why Nick Fury did not tell them about that, Deadpool grabbed him and claimed tha the rumor was that Nick Fury left the tablet in a hotel bathroom as he started laughing and reasoned with him that the location was why they would want to be discrete. Deadpool lamented that he and Nick Fury did not always see eye-to-eye, before making it somewhat of a gag between him and the others. When Spider-Man was called back to training by Agent Coulson, he offered to tag along with Deadpool to back him up. Thing that he wanted to learn from him, Deadpool literally dragged Spider-Man with him to his personal jet, the same one he had taken from Tony Stark and claimed that he had given it to him. While the two flew, Deadpool explained his origin and after Spider-Man began to question some aspects, Deadpool told him that he was a good listener and that he liked him before suggesting that he ditch Nick Fury and become a freelance superhero. Agent McGuffin sent some of his henchmen to chase the two, with Deadpool concluding that he and Spider-Man must ditch the jet before he blasted the two out. The henchmen speed up and caught the two as they freefell to the ground, being defeated when Deadpool removed their backpacks and threw them at each other. The two were attacked by a missile, both screaming as they prepared to fall before Deadpool used his parachute to save himself. Spider-Man complained to him, stating that he would have been killed had it not been for his own abilities while still believing Deadpool to have had to aid him. Deadpool told him that if he was going to be a freelance hero, then he was going to have to live a little. Using a torch to burn his web parachute and send him falling head first into the ground, Deadpool told him to aim... Equipment *'Katanas''' *'guns' Powers and Abilities *Regenerative healing factor *Breaking the fourth wall (even more than Spider-man) *Martial Arts Appearances 110. "Freaky" (photo) 216 Background in other media *This is the fourth animated appearance of Deadpool. Previous versions include "X-Men: The Animated Series", "Hulk Vs", and "Marvel Anime: X-Men". *In the comics, it was explained that Deadpool got his healing factor from the Weapon X program, the program that was known for giving Wolverine his adamantium skeleton. External Links *Deadpool on Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Humans Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Males Category:Iconic characters Category:Superheroes Category:Gunmen Category:Nuisances Category:Canadian characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Crazy Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D agents Category:Mercenaries Category:Mutants